


La leyenda de la Merfamily Cubana

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Merpeople, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Rafael tells Noah and Jesse a bedtime story with merpeople and Sonny overhears and starts to think what if it was real.The squad are on holiday in the Hamptons for a week during summer.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Barisi Creatures Bingo





	La leyenda de la Merfamily Cubana

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Merrmaid/Merman square in the bingo.  
> Be warned, there is a line that with have you laughing/snorting and a line that may have you tearing up

Legend has it, that among the waters of Cuba, there once lived a family of merpeople. Sailors and pirates alike swore that they encountered one r more of the family. The people of Cuba were very protective of their legend. There were rumours of the family being able to come onto land. 

During big storms, the people were always concerned, so they would make shelters for them and leave food and other things to help keep the family warm and looked after. Once the storms were over, the locals would always find plenty of fish ready to be caught as a thank you.

Over the years, possible sightings of the family dwindled. Some say that with the family being able to come on land, the family mixed with the locals and have what were called half-breeds. Other say that the more the family came ashore, the less they were able to return to the waters and eventually were stuck on land as humans. Either way, the family, whoever they became, were lost to history and legends. Buildings around Cuba depicted images of merpeople around the island, both in water and on land and images of merpeople and locals helping each other.

Every now and then, people, locals and tourists alike, say that they saw a tail in the ocean, but who knows, just maybe, the family are real and out there looking over the people of Cuba.

A soft snore had Rafael looking over at the 2 kids, Noah and Jesse sleeping. He smiled as he got off the bed. Just as he turned around, he spotted Sonny standing in the door way with a soft look on his face.

“You’re good with them Rafael, have you ever thought about having your own kids?”

“Why Sonny, you offering” smirked Rafael. “They make it easy now that they are older. The first time I held Noah, I held him as though he was a bomb ready to go off”

“Liv told me that, but I didn’t believe it. So was that story real or just a fairy tale?”

“Depends on what you want to believe Sonny. Now if you don’t mind, I’m off to bed”

Sonny let Rafael past him before heading to bed himself. He still couldn’t get over how big this house was or how Liv managed to get the entire squad approved for a weeks holiday during the summer or how she was able to get this house for a week in the Hamptons. Lying in bed, sonny thought about that story Rafael told Noah and Jesse at bedtime. He couldn’t help but think that if it was real, then the members of the merfamily that became human and all members after them, might just be amazing in the water. And considering that earlier in the day when Rafael was in the pool, he had been able to spent 5mins underwater before coming back up for a breath.

The next morning, Sonny came downstairs to find Liv and Fin eating breakfast with Noah and Jesse. Fin mentioned that Amanda had gone for a run and Rafael had gone for a swim in the ocean. Liv looked surprised at that as she didn’t think that born and raised Rafael Barba would ever go swimming in the ocean.

“I’m Cuban Liv, of course I would swim in the ocean. My abuelita would always take me to the beach to swim during the summer” Rafael said walking in drying his hair with a towel. 

“Is that where your abuelita told you that story?” Sonny asked with a smile.

“Yes it was. I was 5 and afraid to go in” Rafael said with a sad look on his face.

“She sounds like an amazing woman” Sonny said looking softly at Rafael as he handed him a coffee.

“That she was. She ah… would have liked you Sonny. You both like to cook and she would always have a coffee ready for me when i would go over to hers” Rafael said to Sonny as he wordlessly thanked him for the coffee.

Just then, Amanda came in and the kids run upstairs to get changed into their swimmers. The squad, kids and ADA spent the day either at the beach, building sandcastles or by the pool. Fin choose to sit by the pool with Rafael while the kids, their mums and Sonny were on the beach. Around lunch time, Fin got up to start the BBQ, so Rafael went down to check on the others. Liv and Amanda were found lying on chairs under an umbrella while Noah and Jesse were building something out of sand. Rafael shielded his eyes as he looked out into the ocean looking for Sonny, but couldn’t see him. Rafael told the ladies that Fin had started the BBQ so he was going to take a quick swim in the ocean.

Rafael was doing backstrokes when he swam into a solid body. Righting himself, he saw that he was now face to face with Sonny. Rafael looked to the beach to see that whatever Noah and Jesse were building had collapsed. Sonny seeing this explained that it hadn’t collapsed, but that the base for the structure decided that a swim was in order. Rafael upon realizing that Sonny was talking about himself, laughter and splashed Sonny. Rafael had to admit that he found Sonny attractive and realized that Liv knew this, which is why their bedrooms were side by side.

Whether it was being in the ocean or the way Sonny was looking at him, Rafael quickly used an oncoming wave to press a small kiss onto Sonny’s lips. Sonny’s eyes went wide for a moment before softening. Sonny pulled Rafael closer and kissed him. They soon broke apart with smiles on their faces. They could hear Liv calling for them to come in for lunch. In that instant, they felt like kids again with their mum calling them back in. They both swam back, but somehow Rafael made it back before Sonny. Which got Sonny once again thinking of that story.

Once ashore, Sonny caught up to Rafael and asked, if they story was real, what would have been the surname? Rafael thought about it before answering Sonny

“I’m not sure, I think I once heard that it could be Diaz” 

Rafael headed back to the house leaving Sonny to gather his things. During lunch, Rafael and Sonny stole glances at each other and brush their fingers against the other. After lunch, Noah and Jesse went down for a nap, Fin went for a walk, Liv and Amanda went for a swim in the ocean leaving Sonny and Rafael to stay at the house and keep and ear on the kids.

Sonny was sure that the story was real and Rafael had something to do with it, so he looked online and found the story, there was more to it than Rafael had told. Turns out, the merfamily supposedly lived near a fishing village outside of Havana and a prominent family were the Diaz’s. One day the youngest son dell in love with a very beautiful women who was not local. They married and had a family. The family loved the water and rumours spread that she was part of that family. Over the years, the Diaz family mad a name for themselves especially with anything to do with water.

Once Sonny finished reading that story, he decided to look up Rafael’s family. What he found, had Sonny seriously thinking that Rafael was one of those Diaz’s, but he would have to wait to ask him till they were alone as Noah and Jesse were trying to climb onto his lap. Rafael saw Noah and Jesse and started laughing. Rafael held out his hands to Noah and Jesse

“Come on kids, how about you 2 help me make dinner and let uncle Sonny do whatever it was he was dong. We can surprise your mums and uncle Fin”

The kids cheered and ran over to walk with Rafael into the kitchen. Soon Sonny could smell the amazing food that was being cooked. Food that had Sonny as well a Liv, Amanda and Fin drooling.

Of course only Liv and Noah knew that Rafael could cook and cook well. Noah and Jesse went back for seconds, Fin complemented Rafael on his cooking, Amanda actually moaned which cause Liv to laugh and told Amanda that she would. Sonny on the other hand couldn’t describe what he was feeling, so he explained 

“I could kiss you, its that good”

Rafael blushed deeply at that. Liv and Amanda shared a knowing look, having witnessed the 2 men kiss while in the ocean.

Soon it was bedtime for the kids who were so tired that as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were out like a light. The 5 adults sat outside drinking when Sonny, being the big kid, jumped into the pool. When Sonny popped back up, he pulled his puppy dog eyes. Fin, Liv and Amanda declined where as Rafael, feeling the call of the water, put down his drink, took off his shirt and jumped in. When Rafael came to the surface, he floated on his back looking at the stars. Fin soon went inside to take a call from his son leaving Liv and Amanda on the patio.

“Don’t stay out too long boys, and don’t be too loud either” Liv said as she helped Amanda clean up

“Oh and please wait till we are all back home before you consummate your new relationship, we don’t need to hear you call Rafael Papi, Sonny” snickered Amanda. Causing Sonny to put his head underwater and Rafael to sputter water he had accidentally swallowed at hearing what Amanda said.

Sonny soon came back to the surface with a very red face. Rafael laughed and swam over to Sonny, kissing him before submerging to the bottom of the pool retrieving soon toys that were thrown in there that morning. Sonny seeing the way Rafael was so natural in the water, he had to tell Rafael what he had found out about that story.

“So I did some research about that story and I found that you left parts out of it”

“Yes, for a reason”

“What do you mean, for a reason?”

“I’m guessing that after finding out more about the story, you looked into my family history especially my mums side?”

“You’re a Diaz. Are you one of those Diaz’s mentioned in the story?”

“Yes. Listen I like you Sonny and I was hoping that you might like me, but for me and not because of my families history”

“So the legend is real then, you are part merman”

“When my abuelita told me the story, she explained that water, the ocean is part of me, that I should not be afraid of it and that one day, it would play a part in how I find my soulmate. When you kissed me back this morning, I hoped that you were the one, if you will have me” Rafael said that last part shyly.

“Ive had a crush on you since we met” Rafael smiled at Sonny’s confession. “So what powers do you have?”

“Pretty much what you have seen this week. I can hold my breath for longer than any human can, I’m a very excellent swimmer and very fast as well, as you saw before lunch” Rafael explained sadly.

“Is everything ok Rafael?”

“I’m the last member of my family that showed any sort of connection to the merfamily. Essentially, I’m the last of the line, unless I have kids”

“There are always surrogates Rafael. You will be an amazing dad, I mean papi” Sonny winked and Rafael snorted.

“You really think that I will be a good dad?”

“You already are Rafael” Sonny says as he hugs Rafael.

“With you by my side, I will be” Rafael says as he leans into kiss Sonny.

The rest of the week goes well, Rafael offers to look after Noah and Jesse for a whole day so Liv and Amanda can relax. Sonny is right beside him as they build sandcastles and help teach the kids to swim. Rafael and Sonny cooked dinner again, separately and together. Then it was the end of the week and everyone was packing up to go home. Jesse pulled the puppy dog eyes that she learnt from Sonny to ask Rafael to come over sometimes and cook as his food was yummy. Amanda agreed with her daughter. With promises to come over next weekend to cook, Rafael and Sonny said their goodbyes and headed back to the city.

The drive home was filled with questions and plans. Questions about how their families will react and plans for Sonny to meet Rafael’s mum and future trips to Cuba so Rafael could show Sonny around the villages where his family came from. Sonny was excited about Rafael showing him his family history. He didn’t care if Rafael was human, part-human or non-human. Rafael was Rafael to Sonny and he could wait to learn more about The History Of The Cuban Merfamily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you all like it. It was sweet to write.


End file.
